This specification relates to identifying objects in images.
Image classification systems can identify objects in images, i.e., classify input images as including objects from one or more object categories. Some image classification systems use one or more neural networks to classify an input image.
Neural networks are machine learning models that employ one or more layers of models to predict an output for a received input. Some neural networks include one or more hidden layers in addition to an output layer. The output of each hidden layer is used as input to the next layer in the network, i.e., the next hidden layer or the output layer. Each layer of the network generates an output from a received input in accordance with current values of a respective set of parameters.